Following you
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Tras haber tenido un día tan cotidiano como cualquier otro, Tsukishima se encuentra en un aprieto al haber presenciado un delito y encarar al asesino cuando este se encontraba huyendo. Al poder identificarlo, la policia necesitara brindarle protección como testigo que el debera aceptar aún si uno de los policias a cargo de vigilar su espalda parecía poco profesional en su labor.
1. Prologo

Bueno, esta es una historia que si bien comenzo un poco confusa, realmente me gusto como empieza y espero que ustedes disfruten leerla tanto como yo disfrute escribir este prologo -corazón gay-

BIEN, este fic es un poco diferente a los demás ya que es un KurooTsukki, el primero que hago y espero no se muestren OC conforme vaya avanzando el fic. Otra cosa diferente es que esta dedicado a mi partner, mi esposa, mi hermana hija de otra madre, a esa loca desquiciada con la que puedo fangirlear, hablar de cualquier tontería e incluso debatir un tema de politica o religión. Si, va dedicado a **Scheidl** (yes, es mi partner, no la vean (?) )

Ya aclarados estos puntos, vienen las aclaraciones, advertencias y el fic~ que espero disfruten uwu

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen al anime de Hakyuu, y este a su vez guarda los derechos a sus respectivos autores que no me tome la libertad de investigar pero no soy yo (?)

 **Advertencias:** Por el momento ninguna, ligera insinuación homosexual entre Kuroo y Tsukishima y probablemente un poco de confusión al principio. No se preocupen, se aclarara al final (?)

* * *

El gris nunca fue un color tan fastidioso.

Tumbado en esa incomoda cama, Tsukishima se limitaba a removerse cada tanto. Distraído con el ruido que el viento provocaba al chocar contra la ventana abierta, el frío que acariciaba con cariño la punta de sus pies y no avanzaba más allá de sus tobillos y el tic tac apenas audible que provocaba el reloj que ahora adornaba su muñeca.

Se sentía cómodo al recargarse en un lado de su cuerpo, intentando concentrarse en la música que retumbaba en sus oídos y el ruido exterior no podía molestarlo gracias a los enormes audífonos que alcanzaban a cubrir su sentido por completo. Pero no pasaba mucho cuando se hartaba y cambiaba de posición. Arriba estaba el techo de color parecido al de la acera pasado el atardecer, los muros que le rodeaban no podían ser mejores y ni se diga del exterior de su "cómoda habitación"

-Oye ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con esa cara?

Tsukishima ni siquiera se molestó en ver quien le hablaba cuando sucedió el cambio de canción y un momento de silencio fue suficiente para interrumpir su momento de calma, ese mismo que fue aplastado por él individuo que iba a visitarlo a altas horas de la mañana, o al menos era el único que lo hacía.

-Son las 7 de la mañana.

-Sí, y dicen por ahí que estas despierto desde las 6 ¿Tanta falta te hice en la noche?

El rubio volteo hastiado por ese último comentario. Dejando a un lado su mp3 e irguiéndose lo suficiente para sentarse en la orilla de la cama donde antes reposaba con toda la incomodidad que podía soportar. Esa sonrisa boba y seductora en el pelinegro le provocaba un asco tan grande que incluso le revolvía el estómago, uno que aumentaba cuando hablaba tonterías y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Mientras pensaba en una respuesta lo suficientemente astuta para cerrarle la boca a ese maldito presumido que no dejaba de sonreírle como si estuviera viendo el espectáculo más entretenido del mundo, Tsukishima no pudo evitar bajar un poco la vista, encontrándose de nuevo con esa placa policial que en su opinión no le quedaba para nada a un sujeto que parecía tener más cara de pervertido secuestrador de niños que de un policía en ascenso.

-Tú eres el qu-

-¿Ya lo pensaste mejor?- Aquel oficial ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar de hablar cuando ya formulaba esa pregunta con un poco más de seriedad filtrada en su voz, aunque sin perder ese brillo seductor en sus ojos el cual le causaba ciertos escalofríos al rubio que se mantuvo impasible.

Sabía sobre que le estaba preguntando ¿Cómo no saberlo cuando era lo único que le había mencionado en todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar tan aburrido?

-Sí, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Pero eso lo decía por puro orgullo. Claramente no le gustaba la idea de estar en ese lugar con poco espacio, siendo observado por uno que otro guardia que pasaba cada tanto para cerciorarse de que no intentara nada raro; la comida de mierda que le daban y el tiempo que lo estaban haciendo perder por culpa de todo ese proceso que, según habían dicho, era algo obligatorio a pesar de que él se proclamaba inocente al igual que toda la evidencia puesta en el escritorio.

-Oye

Tsukishima hizo su mayor esfuerzo en responder con un impertérrito "¿Qué?" al oficial que se acababa de meter a la celda de detención en donde lo tenían y se había acercado de forma tan escurridiza como un gato se colaba a la casa del vecino más histérico.

-Piénsalo mejor- tenerlo a esa distancia fue suficiente para que el menor de ellos pusiera su pie sobre el peto del oficial, alejándolo con cuidado para no ganarse otra represalia, pero tampoco tan suave como para darle oportunidad a que siguiera invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Este lugar es incómodo pero no creo que este más protegido en su casa, "OFICIAL", pero gracias por preocuparse- intento acentuar las posiciones de ambos. Quitando su pie de forma brusca cuando las yemas de los dedos ajenos alcanzaron a rozar su piel desnuda que asomaba por debajo del dobladillo de su pantalón cuando intento apartarlo él mismo, más Tsukishima seguía con la misma expresión que ahora escondía su leve incomodidad y vergüenza de tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo.

Tsukishima Kei no era alguien que podía ser intimidado tan fácilmente, no cuando su altura siempre le daba ventaja y los demás chicos evitaban tener problemas con él, su actitud le ayudaba a evitar problemas banales como discusiones en las que no tenía nada que ver y su poca sociabilidad era el bonus que mantenía su vida tranquila.

O al menos eso había sido su dogma hasta hace una semana y media, donde toda su vida se vio echa un caos.

¿Era por haber insultado a su compañero de clases y a su tonto club? ¿O era por haberse burlado del novio de ese amigo? ¿Acaso era un cruel castigo por no haber puesto sus actividades del club de preparatoria al mismo nivel que sus actividades escolares? ¿Habría dicho algún chiste o comentario más sarcástico o hiriente de lo que intento? El karma no podía ser tan jodidamente injusto, el debió hacer algo muy malo para terminar en protección de testigos de esa extraña manera donde no podía ir a casa.

¿Por qué no podía ir a su casa? ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar escuchar las estúpidas pláticas entre el estúpido chico de papelería con el oficial que a veces lo vigilaba en las tardes?

Pero sobre todo…

¡¿Por qué tenía que soportar a ese oficial tan poco profesional que no hacía otra cosa que coquetear abiertamente con él cuando se aseguraba de que no había nadie alrededor?! Era irritante, fastidioso y asqueroso, y que ese susodicho no fuera horrible o fácil de ignorar solo lo incomodaba más de lo que alguna vez imagino que lo haría un ser viviente.

-Pero aquí no te puedo vigilar todo el tiempo.

-Si genio, esa es la idea. Aquí estoy seguro de ese asesino y de ti. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Sabes, estas muy a la defensiva y no te he hecho nada-

Tsukishima no pudo evitar sonreír con fastidio ante ese último comentario que solo provoco que su mandíbula se tensara un poco.

-¿Ah no?

Y su tono fue suficiente para mandar la acusación directo al pelinegro que miro en otra dirección, sonriendo desvergonzado pero evitando la respuesta por lo que parecía, mera diversión.

Kuroo Tetsurou. El mejor oficial que había en la oficina de aquella zona, con un historial impecable, un sentido del humor que rayaba en el negro y sarcástico. Con esa sonrisa seductora con las mujeres que atosigaban a vecinas o ex-esposos que mandaban demandas contra ellas, y amable con los niños que tenía que llamarles la atención para que no molestaran a sus vecinos con sus juegos callejeros pero terminaba jugando con ellos en algunas ocasiones. Era el modelo perfecto para cualquiera que tuviera intenciones de unirse al cuerpo policial, con una actitud juguetona pero imponiendo respeto y comportándose de acuerdo al momento a pesar de su personalidad.

O al menos esa había sido su rutina diaria hasta hace una semana y media donde su vida privada y laboral se vieron echas un caos.

¿Por qué el universo le había puesto semejante chico en frente? ¿Era por haberse burlado de Bokuto al no progresar con Akashi? ¿O era por haber fotocopiado su cara sin permiso? ¿Por derramar el café en la mochila de su compañero de patrullaje? No, estaba seguro de haber hecho más cosas sin importancia durante toda su vida, pero ninguna se merecía semejante castigo divino que ahora recibía.

Kuroo podía coquetear a veces, pero hacia mucho que se había jurado dos cosas, las cuales eran cliché pero le habían servido durante sus 8 años desde que empezó a seguirlas.

Primero: Nada de revolver la vida personal con el trabajo. Siempre terminaba en desastre, trasnochar, y más problemas que llevaban sus compañeros de trabajo y los cuales no quería cargar el también.

Segundo: Nada de parejas. Si era feliz era precisamente porque trabajaba en lo que le gustaba y en su tiempo libre podía dedicarlo solo para él. En su ocio o pasatiempos, por eso él no se encontraba tan estresado como muchos en el departamento que ya contaban con familia, prometida o novia en casa.

No tenía nadie por quien llegar temprano salvo por su perro que en más de una ocasión se lo llevo a patrullar con él. No tenía que rendirle explicaciones a nadie si llegaba tarde a casa tras visitar algún bar donde había bailarinas exóticas o donde más de un hombre le llego a coquetear y el solo siguió el flujo de la conversación para divertirse con las tácticas de conquista que tenían los chicos de su edad, mayores o menores.

Sí, todo era tranquilo y divertido hasta que se había topado con esos ojos ámbar que adornaban el rostro de aquel inexpresivo chico que había llegado a la comisaria luego de haber presenciado un homicidio.

Esperaba miedo, desconcierto o sorpresa de su persona pero solo encontró calma y hasta cierto fastidio, ese que iba acompañado del tamborileo de sus dedos contra la mesa, su mirada lenta que inspeccionaba a su alrededor como algún animal acorralado que busca la manera de huir.

Se comportaba como un criminal pero era completamente inocente, ese chico era tan amable como Kuroo era serio. Intentar comprender que decía en realidad por su lenguaje corporal o los diferentes cambios en sus ojos, era algo complicado, tanto que había obligado al joven oficial a tomar su rostro de ambas mejillas para buscar algún indicio de que mintiera, de que algo estaba fuera de lugar en su historia o que estaba omitiendo información pero solo se encontró con un extraño brillo que le causo un escalofrió y un aterrador impulso a besarlo en pleno interrogatorio.

Tsukishima Kei y Kuroo Tetsurou.

Sus vidas habían dado un giro inoportuno cuando se encontraban más confiados de que su rutina diaria era el camino a una vida tranquila y perfecta.

* * *

¿Tsukishima en protección de testigos? ¿Kuroo tendra exito en convencer al rubito de ir con él a su departamento? ¿Qué intenciones guarda para invitarlo a su casa?

Todo eso y más, descubranlo en el proximo episodio de "Following you" :D

Chan chan chan

-Spot publicitario-

Deje su comentario abajo joven :v es gratis


	2. Capitulo 1

No hay mucho que decir -huye a continuar escribiendo las actualizaciones-

 **Aclaraciones** : Ninguno de los personajes presentados en este fic me pertenecen. Derechos reservados a los respectivos directores del anime y autor del manga

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna por el momento

Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten la lectura -inserte corazón-

* * *

 **Sin rastro que seguir**

—No.

Tsukishima ya no recordaba las veces que tuvo que rechazar la oferta ese molesto policía que no dejaba de darle de vez en cuando la opción de utilizar su casa como un lugar seguro en el que pudiera esconderse mientras encontraban al culpable.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Estas consciente de que tu seguridad está en peligro si te quedas por tu cuenta? — Y Kuroo por otra parte no se quería dar por vencido, se mostraba necio en al menos convencerlo de que aceptara quedarse en un lugar seguro aunque no fuera su casa.

¿Por qué insistía tanto en su casa? Bueno, por la cercanía que tenía con la estación de policía, las tiendas que quedaban a solo unas casas y sobre todo, para hartarse de la compañía del rubio terco que volvía a rechazar su oferta sobre no ir directo a su casa.

—Porque no tengo más que decirles. Estaba presente cuando sucedió el crimen pero no vi nada. Tenía puestos mis audífonos, no pude escuchar la voz del culpable— comenzó a enumerar las respuestas que le exigieron en su último interrogatorio donde obtuvieron la misma información que Tsukishima les regalo la primera vez que lo interrogaron y ya no tenían recursos o excusas para tenerlo en la comisaria —No vi su rostro porque tenía una máscara, apenas y vi al encargado de la tienda caer y el culpable ya estaba a más de 2 metros para alejarse de la escena y subirse en una camioneta negra, vidrios polarizados y sin placas. Pero aparte del vehículo, todo lo demás fue tan rápido que apenas note que pasaba

El morocho jugo con la pluma que tenía en la mano, paseando su mirada por la comisaria de forma distraída para no soltarle el "eres un idiota" que tenía atorado en la garganta y le daba escozor en piel.

¿En serio no se daba cuenta que nada de eso importaba si el sospechoso creía haber sido descubierto por él? Era un objetivo en potencia.

—Escucha, estos criminales…

—Son un grupo de criminales que eligen a sus víctimas de forma arbitraria y no dudaran en ir por mi— Tsukishima corto sus palabras con la misma expresión de fastidio que tenía desde la última media hora —Lo se, no han hecho otra cosa que no sea repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Empiezo a aprenderme la cara que ponen y el tono aparte del dialogo ¿sabes? No soy un retrasado.

—No, pero te sobreestimas

—O quizá tu eres el que me menosprecia.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos largos segundos, interrumpiendo este al sonar de la llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta que se abrió segundos después. El oficial Akashi entro con una carpeta en la mano y un teléfono en la otra, mirando directo a Kuroo para darle la información lo más conciso y rápido que podía antes de pasar con Tsukishima.

—Encontramos a un sospechoso que parece tener relación con los crímenes anteriores. Tsukishima, tus cosas están en recepción, puedes irte cuando quieras.

—Gracias Akashi, en un momento salimos.

—No, ya terminamos.

Kuroo no pudo más que maldecir para sus adentros la molesta actitud que tenía el rubio al levantarse satisfecho por el deseo que los dioses le cumplieron al poder salir de ahí al fin, pero eso no lo detuvo de sostener su muñeca antes de que lo pasara completamente de largo.

Depositando un papel con su número telefónico entre los dedos de Tsukishima que lo volteaba a ver con cara de pocos amigos, pero no parecía molestarle ese ligero roce que ambas yemas se regalaron en ese intercambio discreto de información.

—Si sucede algo, háblame.

—Si sucede algo, llamare a la policía— lo corrigió con una leve sonrisa de sarcasmo y alivio que Kuroo solo pudo devolver al asentir con la cabeza y dejarlo libre al fin.

— ¿Crees que este bien?

Kuroo miro fijamente la carpeta con los antecedentes que el grupo criminal tenía, luego la puerta por donde el Tsukishima salió y finalmente a ojos de Akashi que lo veían con la tranquilidad que todo policía debería de tener.

— ¿La verdad? No lo sé. Tiene tantas probabilidades de no meterse en aprietos, a las de armar un buen lio.

— ¿Lo acompaño hasta su casa?

—Por favor.

Akashi se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza de él, dándole tiempo a que viera las nuevas pistas encontradas y el detenido que ahora esperaba en otra sala de interrogación para que los oficiales intentaran sacarle toda la información posible.

-(-)-

Tsukishima guardo sus llaves, billetera y el último boleto para autobús que había comprado antes de que la policía lo llevara a la estación hace ya más de una semana. Aún no cruzaba el umbral cuando un tintineo de llaves llamo su atención y lo hizo voltear a donde estaba el oficial de mirada apacible.

—Voy a llevarte hasta su casa.

—No gracias.

—No te estoy preguntando, avanza— el oficial Akashi volvió a señalar la salida con un leve gesto que lo invitaba a salir delante de él —a menos que quieras esperar a que Kuroo termine el interrogatorio y te lleve él.

Y eso fue suficiente para convencer a Tsukishima de guardar silencio y limitarse a aceptar su oferta para tener compañía silenciosa y no un trayecto lleno de bromas o comentarios burlones a su persona.

—Vivo a una hora de aquí.

—Entonces tenemos que apurarnos— Akashi señalo el reloj que daba las once menos treinta con sus manecillas.

—Gracias.

Ambos cruzaron el estacionamiento y subieron al carro en completo silencio. Tsukishima suspiro aliviado, agradecido de que no tuvieran el trayecto con señales de conversaciones incomodas o forzadas. El solo sería llegar a su casa, recostarse en su cama y dormir al fin en un lecho cómodo que no contara con ese molesto olor a desinfectante o mármol mojado. Quería estar en su habitación con sus libros en la cómoda, sus gafas de repuesto en los cajones y los retratos de su familia en dos o tres muebles.

—Creo que esta demás mencionar que cierres todo y te asegures de que todo esta en su lugar cuando llegues— a Tsukishima casi le da un infarto cuando escucho la voz de Akashi, estaba tan concentrado en pensar lo que haría primero cuando llegara a su casa que olvido estar acompañado en un carro y no en un autobús donde se podía dar el lujo de perderse unos minutos en lo que el recorrido llegaba a su fin.

—Si.

—¿Tienes el teléfono de la comisaria?

—Si.

—Bien— el auto se estaciono de forma silenciosa en la calle donde estaba la casa del rubio aunque por culpa del árbol a su lado, esta lo tapaba. —Sería demasiado obvio si te dejo frente a tu casa. Ve.

—Gracias de nuevo— añadió por educación mientras salía del auto y tenía cuidado al cerrar la puerta. Dándole la espalda cuando ambos se despidieron con un gesto y finalmente podía caminar en paz por esa calle que tanto conocía.

Tsukishima se limitó a respirar hondo el aire fresco de la noche combinado con la humedad de la tierra que desprendía el césped del jardín de su pequeño hogar. Apreciando incluso el sonido que provocaban sus pisadas contra el pavimento y el suave crujido de la tierra que pasaba de su límite al asfalto o las hojas secas que cayeron debido a la lluvia que arrasó con el polvo y dejo ese agradable ambiente fresco en el aire.

A pesar de la tranquilidad que ahora sentía, no espero mucho a entrar a la sala y encender las luces. Escudriñando la sala, cocina, comedor y habitación en busca de algo fuera de lo común pero encontrándose solo con polvo que debía quitar y trastes llenos de moho que exigían atención.

Salió hasta la entrada del patio, asintiendo con la cabeza para darle a entender al oficial que todo estaba bien y este se pusiera ir en paz.

Redirigió sus pasos al portón de su casa, congelándose al ver una silueta al fondo de la casa. Una que hace tan solo unos minutos atrás no se encontraba ahí y parecía verlo fijamente a la cara a pesar de que la misma capucha del sweter que portaba ocultaba sus facciones.

Tsukishima corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la esquina donde la patrulla se había ido. No tenía mucho que se partió, probablemente estaba en la esquina de la cuadra siguiente y si el sujeto estaba armado o no, igual podía correr en zigzag si intentaba alcanzarlo. Pero no se detuvo, sabía que si se detenía cada segundo de su escape contaba y lo último que quería era que sus días terminaran sin haber descansado ni una sola noche en su hogar.

Volteó de reojo al portón de la casa donde el sospechoso revelaba su rostro cubierto por una máscara y le apuntaba con una pistola.

Un fuerte dolor invadió sus costillas, le saco el aire y doblo su cuerpo al punto que término en el suelo, pero no fue una bala. Un segundo sujeto lo atacó antes de que pudiera siquiera asomar su cabeza y gritarle a la patrulla.

Giro en el suelo para evitar ser pateado ahí mismo, sintiendo un pie hundiéndose en su costado pero aprovechando esa oportunidad para aferrarse al pie de su atacante y doblarlo con toda la fuerza que la adrenalina le permitía en ese momento. Escuchando el quejido que provocaba en su contrincante al haber logrado una torcedura en su tobillo y ese descuido fue suficiente para que Tsukishima se levantara y le soltara un rodillazo en la boca de su estómago para dejarlo en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba él.

Agradeció estar encorvado o la bala, que rozó su oreja y se estampo con el tronco del árbol, hubiera terminado en su cabeza.

Contrario a lo lógico, se precipito a la calle contraría a donde Akashi tomo como salida. Procurando tener botes de basura o bardas cerca de él y usarlos como un escudo cuando escucho el impacto de las balas. Conforme fue avanzando el aire tomaba terreno en sus pulmones y sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos.

No pensaba a donde iba o como terminaría eso, pero tampoco se quedaría a encontrar esas respuestas cuando había dos sujetos (o más) siguiendo sus pasos, con armas cargadas con un silenciador y calles que probablemente tuvieron tiempo de sobra para conocer en su ausencia.

Ya tendría tiempo para averiguar cómo lograron dar con su casa o incluso con él. Pero por ahora todo lo que tenía en su mente era correr, correr y nada más que correr.

Finalmente llego a la barda que separaba el vecindario de la calle principal. Utilizo el enorme depósito de basura como escalón y saltó sobre la barda sin poder evitar que una de sus piernas rozara con la barra de contención y esta sufriera una leve descarga que lo dejo adormilado y adolorido.

Respiro hondo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que el dolor era mental, que tenía que levantarse de su lugar para seguir moviéndose o si no esos pasos que escuchaba al otro lado del muro, terminarían dando con él por su debilidad de quedarse inmóvil en ese lugar.

-(-)-

A la mañana siguiente, Akashi acudió a la casa de Tsukishima junto con Bokuto únicamente para comprobar que todo seguía en orden, solo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de una puerta abierta, rastros de sangre en algunas zonas del suelo y los vidrios de las ventanas rotos de forma descarada y brusca.

No paso mucho para que acordonaran la zona, se juntaran los vecinos, las preguntas llovieran a posibles testigos y la prensa tomara fotografía de las pruebas que iban poniendo conforme la investigación avanzaba a pesar del estorbo que representaban los curiosos.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Kuroo fue a donde Kenma sostenía la cámara fotográfica y negaba con la cabeza —Todos los vidrios y muebles están rotos, pero no hay cabellos, piel, uñas o sangre…

—No hay nada que pruebe si el altercado se originó dentro o fuera de la casa— resumió sin poder sonreír al tener más de un escenario desfavorable para su rubio amigo que solo había dejado como prueba la sangre en algunas hojas de césped, una bala perdida que dio cerca de la barda frente a su casa y un rastro que debían seguir sin pistas al no tener ni siquiera el arma homicida.

No, no. Simplemente el arma. No había pruebas de que se cometiera un homicidio en las últimas horas.

— ¿Testigos?

—Nadie vio o escucho nada.

— ¿Arma?

—Ninguna.

— ¿Las balas?

—No están seriadas.

Kuroo puso los ojos en blanco al no tener ni siquiera una base de la que pudieran avanzar.

—¿Vehículo?

—Tampoco hay rastro de ningún medio de transporte que no fuera la patrulla en la que Akashi lo trajo— al mencionar al morocho que estaba en la sala recogiendo pistas junto a Bokuto, volteó levemente para intercambiar miradas con Kuroo y apretar un poco su tabla de registro al no poder disculparse por el enorme error del que se sentía culpable pero tampoco lo demostraba demasiado para evitar alterar al equipo.

Porque si algo podía alterar al grupo de investigación, era ver a un Akashi alterado y un Kuroo enojado y serió. Ya contaban con uno, no iba a hacer el ambiente más tenso a lo que ya era.

—Hubo varios disparos anoche, los culpables todavía tuvieron tiempo de regresar a destrozar todo y los vecinos no tienen ni idea de que paso— asintió no muy convencido y sin poder dar un comentario sarcástico al imaginar el peor de los casos. De hecho no debería sentirse tan afectado, Tsukishima no era más que otro testigo, una pieza para resolver ese rompecabezas que se les resbalo de las manos y tampoco era el primero.

Quizá por eso se sentía molesto, porque no podían encontrar nada concreto de ese maldito grupo y las pistas obvias que dejaban sin rastro que seguir.

—Iré a revisar los alrededores.

—No hay nada.

—Igual iré a revisar. Sería de gran ayuda que la fastidiosa prensa y vecinos se largaran de una vez a la…

—Kuro, yo iré a revisar.

El nombrado volteó a donde Bokuto lo había llamado con ese tono de voz que no le avisaba o comentaba, si no que le soltaba un hecho que no podía refutar aunque quisiera.

—Estas muy alterado y todo lo vas a tomar como pista. Vamos a perder el tiempo analizando cosas que no valen la pena, mejor quédate a registrar la evidencia junto con Kenma y Akashi.

Kuroo estuvo a punto de decirle que esas eran puras tonterías, pero prefirió cerrar la boca. Principalmente porque tenía razón, en ese momento todo le parecía fuera de lugar y sospechoso.

Cada uno de los vecinos que hablaban entre murmullos sobre lo ocurrido en el vecindario, eran sospechosos a sus ojos.

Porque no era posible que no escucharan ni siquiera cuando los vidrios fueron rotos a mitad de la noche.

—Buenos días oficial.

Kuroo tuvo que interrumpir sus sospechas cuando uno de los que formaban parte del vecindario se acercaba a él y miraba consternado a la pequeña multitud que se formó en su ausencia.

—Buenos días, joven…

—Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru—se presentó con un gesto educado antes de señalar a todos los demás —perdón pero ¿sucedió algo malo?

—Sí, ocurrió un altercado entre las veintitrés treinta horas y la media noche. ¿Supiste algo de eso?

—¿Lo hubo? ¿En la casa de Kei? — el castaño de nombre Oikawa alzo las cejas, sonriendo divertido y negando con la cabeza —creí que ya no vivía aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, dejo de venir por una semana.

— ¿Eran cercanos?

Un silencio suave se acomodó entre ambos, dejando a Oikawa con el tiempo suficiente para ver al cielo en busca de respuestas, sonriendo de una forma tan elegante que a Kuroo le dieron ganar de estamparle la libreta en la cabeza y decirle que no tenía tiempo para eso.  
Pero se contuvo por el simple hecho de que necesitaba todo testimonio que le fuera a ser útil para llevar a cabo la investigación.

—No, yo diría que simplemente éramos conocidos. Vivo justo a lado de su casa.

— ¿Y no escucho nada fuera de lo común?

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, como si la pregunta fuera tan graciosa como lo era el hecho de que tan solo hace unas horas alguien irrumpió en casa ajena y dejo caer disparos a diestra y siniestra.

—No.

—…bien, gracias por su cooperación joven Oikawa.

Podía ser un paranoico o un exagerado, pero esa no era la expresión de un inocente.

* * *

CONTINUARA (?)


End file.
